Enchanted Wie ich mich in einen Gitarristen verk
by mixtape-of-her-favorite-bands
Summary: Das ist eine wahre Geschichte über einen Abend, an dem ich eine coole Band kennen lernte...und naja wie der Titel schon sagt, ich mochte den Gitarristen


_**Enchanted – Wie ich mich in einen Gitarristen verknallte**_

_Leser Hinweis: Die folgende Geschichte beruht auf wahren Begebenheiten. Durch ein erhebliches Maß an Fantasie und fehlendem Erinnerungsvermögen, können sich allerdings einige Aktionen anders zugetragen haben._

Es war der 26. November 2011. S und ich hatten beschlossen auf das Stereopark Festival in L zu gehen. Gut, ganz freiwillig waren wir nicht da. Hohe Erwartungen hatten wir sowieso nicht. Genauer gesagt, wären wir wahrscheinlich nie auf die Idee gekommen überhaupt so eine Veranstaltung zu besuchen. Aber motiviert, wie unser Gitarrenlehrer, F, war, hatte er uns 31 Flyer in die Hand gedrückt, und gemeint, wir könnten ja mal drüber nachdenken. Da wir weder ''Nixuntertreiben'', ''Farbe Lila'', ''Kleinstadtpioniere, ''Not called Jinx'', oder ''Muttersöhnchen'' kannten, fragten wir natürlich auch nicht unsere 29 anderen Freunde. Die Flyer liegen wahrscheinlich heute noch bei S. Warum auch immer, entschieden wir uns trotzdem hinzugehen, hauptsächlich, weil F uns auf irgendeine Liste schreiben wollte. Was das genau hieß, wussten wir nicht, deswegen überwand sich S unseren Gitarrenlehrer auf facebook zu kontaktieren. Bald darauf schien aber alles klar zu sein, auch wenn wir immer noch nicht wussten, ob F für die Karten Geld haben wollte.

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired place lonely place_

Jedenfalls ließ uns Ss Oma dann gegen viertel vor sieben am Abend beim Werkhof raus. Was auch immer dieser Werkhof war, er war in der selben Straße, wie das Cargo, in dem sich wahrscheinlich etliche unserer Klassenkameraden tummeln würden. Zu unserem Bedauern regnete es und trotz der 10 Grad war es arschkalt. So zitterten wir also zusammen mit zwei weiteren Mädchen vor der Glastür des Werkhofes. Bald darauf gesellten sich vereinzelt ein paar Jungen dazu. Von drinnen ertönten Töne, die anscheinend zu dem Soundcheck gehörten. War ja alles schön und gut, aber wir froren trotzdem.

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face_

Irgendwann ging plötzlich die Tür auf, und zwei Typen kamen aus dem Gebäude. Der eine hatte eine Mütze auf und trug einen blauen Hoddie. Er meinte zu uns:,,Also eigentlich die die Tür noch zu. Dauert noch ein bisschen.'' Doch diese Tatsache bekam ich kaum mit. Mir war nämlich augenblicklich der andere ins Auge gesprungen. Er sah, auch wenn ich nur seine linke Seite sah, einfach gut aus. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber er zog mich in seinen Bann. Bestimmt war er Gitarrist, er sah einfach so aus. Dunkelbraune Haare, an den Seiten kürzer mit langem Pony. Seine Klamotten waren schwarz. Sowohl die Jacke, als auch die Röhrenjeans. Später würde S mir sagen, dass sie ihn als ,,umwerfend'', beschreiben würde. Doch viel zu schnell gingen die beiden um das Gebäude herum und wir standen wieder vor verschlossenen Türen. Es war immer noch schrecklich kalt, und nicht nur wir wurden ungeduldig. Etliche Leute gingen an uns vorbei und versuchten in den Werkhof zukommen. Aber jedes mal wurden sie ''eiskalt'' von den Mädchen abgewimmelt. Schließlich war die Tür ja eigentlich zu. Aber Spaß bei Seite. Warum sollten wir im Nieselregen stehen und ständig ,,Mir ist so k-kalt.'', stottern, wenn wir hätten rein gehen können!

Irgendwann hielt ein roter Opel Combo mit Warnblinker am Straßenrand. Das es ein Opel war habe ich natürlich nachgeguckt; Google ist halt mein bester Freund. Und wer stieg aus diesem Auto? Unser Gitarrenlehrer F! ,,Oh nein.'', flüsterte ich S zu, denn ich ahnte schon die erste Peinlichkeit des Abends. F schlenderte auf uns zu und begrüßte uns. Dann musste er aber glücklicherweise schon wieder weiter. Als Veranstaltungsleiter gab es wohl noch vieles zu tun. Man sollte trotzdem noch einmal hinweisen, dass es kurz vor Punkt war und wir immer noch froren. So zitterten wir also weiter und luscherten ab und zu durch die Glastür. Zu sehen war nur ein schwarzer Vorhang, durchscheinende Scheinwerfer und ein kleiner Stand, der wohl die Kasse sein sollte. ,,Da ist TC!'', entdeckte S bei wenig später. Ich drehte den Kopf und die Tür ging wieder auf. Ging es jetzt los? Nein, natürlich nicht. Denn F trat zusammen mit T, seinem Bandkollegen, in die kalte Luft; schwer bepackt. Sah aus, wie Schlagzeug-Zubehör. Ungeduldig beobachteten S und ich das Geschehen, bis F mit dem roten Opel davon brauste. Gehetzt sprintete T zurück ins hoffentlich Warme. So langsam wurde es dann auch mal Zeit, nachzudenken, wie das mit den Karten und der ominösen Liste war. Es entbrannte eine Diskussion mit gedämpfter Stimme. Wir wollten ja nicht unnötig auf uns aufmerksam machen. Denn immerhin gesellten sich immer mehr Gäste hinzu. Die Glastür ging wieder auf und T teilte uns beschwichtigend mit:,,Ladies und Gentlemen, es wird sich leider noch um einige Minuten verzögern. Ich hoffe, das ist okay.'' Allgemeines Gemurre. Na klar, war wirklich okay, dass wir hier in der Kälte standen. Während TC nun zum Rauchen verschwand, rechnete ich mir aus, wie wohl die Chancen standen wieder krank zu werden.

Tatsächlich war es aber dann irgendwann doch so weit und wir durften in den Werkhof. Allerdings hatten wir immer noch nicht geklärt, wer nun nach dieser Liste fragte. Ich wehrte mich strikt dagegen. Die Schlange wurde immer kleiner und ich erhaschte einen Blick auf einige Zettel. ,,Da ist so eine Liste!'', freute ich mich. Jetzt mussten wir nur noch drauf stehen. Aber als S ihren Namen sagte hatten wir erst mal einen kleinen Schreckmoment. Die Frau an der Kasse fand S nicht. Doch bei mehrmaligen hinsehen, hatte S schon mal ihre Karte sicher. ,,Bist du alleine?'', wollte die Kassenfrau wissen. ,,Nein.'' ,,Aber du stehst hier alleine!'' Glücklicherweise hatte ich meinen Namen schon entdeckt, und sagte:,,Mein Name steht da ganz unten auf der Liste.'' ,,Wie heißt du denn?'' Wenn ich sagte, dass ich ganz unten stand, dann...-wie auch immer. ,,P R!'', antwortete ich brav. ,,Ah, da bist du.'' Nun wurde auch mir eine Karte entgegengestreckt und meine Hand gestempelt. Schnell griffen S und ich noch nach pinkfarbenen Ohrstöpseln. Wer weiß, wie laut das Konzert werden würde. Wie sich später heraus stellte, waren S und ich anscheinend die einzigen, sie ihr Gehör behalten wollten.

Der Werkhof bestand aus einer Halle, die laut der dazugehörigen Website 940 Personen hassen kann, und war an den Seiten mit schwarzen Vorhängen begrenzt. Links war eine kleine Bar, geradeaus die Bühne. Mir war von Anfang an klar, dass dieser 'Hof' hier niemals voll werden würde. So standen wir erstmal mitten im Raum und guckten uns um.

_Across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me_

Während S versuchte, unsere Anwesenheit bei facebook zu posten, beobachtete ich den Typen von eben, wie er einen schwarzen Vorhang zur Seite schob, der wahrscheinlich den Backstagebereich abgrenzte, und Richtung Bar ging. Fasziniert folgten meine Augen seiner schmalen Gestalt. Mittlerweile hatte er keine Jacke mehr an, sondern nur noch ein schwarzes T-Shirt. ,,Der findet Stereopark Festival nicht...'', beschwerte sich gerade S und ich widmete ihr wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit. ,,Warum nicht?'' ,,Das ging neulich bei L auch schon nicht.'' ,,Wollen wir jetzt gucken, ob hier ein Klo ist?'', schlug ich vor, weil wir schon vorhin festgestellt hatten, dass wir mal mussten. Vorsichtig tasteten wir uns Schritt für Schritt nach vorne. Am rechten Rand des Raumes waren nämlich zwei rote Türen. ,,Ist das da ein Klo?'', fragte S. Misstrauisch starrten wir in die gemeinte Richtung. ,,Ja, guck mal, da ist grad ne Frau reingegangen.'' Zielstrebig betraten wir das Damenklo und … naja machten das, was man auf Toiletten macht. Im Waschbeckenbereich mühten wir uns dann ab, die Plastikverpackungen, der Ohrstöpsel zu öffnen. Danach gingen wir wieder zurück in den Hauptraum. Es waren mittlerweile mehr Besucher eingetroffen, zwei von ihnen kamen auf uns zu. Der eine Typ klopfte sich hektisch auf die Hand. ,,Wie spät?'' Er klopfte noch einmal. Wir zuckten mit den Schultern, obwohl wir unsere Handys griffbereit hatten. ,,Warum redet der mit uns?'', flüsterte ich S ins Ohr, weil wir garantiert nicht die erste Wahl für die Frage nach der Uhrzeit waren, immerhin hatten wir ja keine Uhr um. ,,Das hat der gehört.'', stellte S fest, als die Typen Richtung Bar verschwanden. ,,Nein!'' ,,Doch!'' Wir lachten und S machte die dämliche Handbewegung des Typen nach. Wir amüsierten uns noch ein wenig, bis F durch den Raum auf uns zu ging. Grinsend kam er neben uns zu stehen, klopfte mir auf den Rücken und sagte:,,Hallo!Alles gut? Schön, dass ihr da seid!'' Wir grinsten höflich und F verdrückte sich wieder. Als wichtiger Veranstalter gab es ja auch viel zu tun. Da es ja immer noch nicht los ging, fingen S und ich an SMS zu versenden. Ich schrieb meiner, dass wir im Werkhof waren und es immer noch nicht losging. Dabei war es doch höchste Zeit, typisch Musiker! Apropos Musiker, wo war denn der Gutaussehende hin verschwunden, ich wollte ihn doch S zeigen!

_And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Es war wirklich seltsam, wie auffällig ich den Raum absuchte. Na schön, es gab ja auch nicht viel zu tun. Frustriert ging ich mit S ein paar Schritte weiter nach vorne. Wenn es jetzt losgehen würde, dann ständen wir sicher in der ersten Reihe. So war es auch, als T auf die Bühne stieg, das Publikum begrüße und sich noch einmal für die Verspätung entschuldigte. Im nächsten Atemzug kündigte er die erste Band an. 'Kleinstadtpioniere' kamen aus Bad Oldesloe und machten typische deutsche Schülerbandmusik. Der Frontsänger grölte regelrecht ins Mikro und ich verstand kein Wort meiner Muttersprache, was auch an den pinken Ohrstöpseln liegen mochte. Allerdings wäre es wirklich unmöglich gewesen diese nicht zu tragen, es war nämlich verdammt laut, da vorne in der ersten Reihe. Die Performance abrunden sollte ein Mädchen mit ihrer Trompete. Blöderweise kam dieses Instrument gar nicht wirklich zur Geltung und hätte auch wunderbar weggelassen werden können. So war es auch nicht wirklich Schade, dass der erste Act bald fertig war. T kam wieder auf die Bühne geklettert, bat um einen kräftigen Applaus und kündigte die nächste Band an. Während 'Farbe Lila', bescheuerter Name, Soundcheck machte, hatten S und ich Zeit anderes zu machen. Ich schrieb eine SMS an meine Mutter und beobachtete danach, die auf die Bühne kommenden Leute. Auf unserer Bühnenseite wurde ein Keyboard aufgestellt, an dem ein fliederfarbenes Tuch hing. Auf ihm war ein Smiley und S und ich runzelten verwirrt die Stirn. Okay, konnte ja interessant werden...doch bevor es das wurde, wurde es erstmal heiß, denn ich hatte den Typen wieder entdeckt. Nun war meine Chance. Ich beugte mich zu S, ließ das schwarze T-Shirt vor uns aber nicht aus den Augen. ,,S? Hier läuft so ein heißer Typ rum. Ich hoffe, der ist in einer Band.'' ,,Den musst du mir gleich mal zeigen.'', grinste S und ich nickte heftig. Miene Augen suchten hastig den Raum ab. Mist, jetzt hatte ich ihn verloren. Ungeduldig suchte ich weiter, indes 'Farbe Lila' ihren Soundcheck machten. ,,Da! Der im schwarzen T-Shirt!'', zischte ich plötzlich und nickte dem Objekt meiner Begierde zu. Der so oft betitelte Typ, er war wohl Anfang 20, lief quer durch den Raum zurück zum Backstagebereich. Gleichzeitig betraten zwei weitere Kerle die Männertoiletten und ich erkannte einen von ihnen als den jungen Mann, der mit 'meinem' Typ aus dem Werkhof gekommen war. ,,Joa, sieht ganz gut aus.'', pflichtete mir S bei. Ich nickte wieder grinsend.

'Farbe Lila' war mittlerweile fast fertig und T stolperte wieder über die Bühne. ,,So Leudde, jetzt geht es weiter im Text.'', fing er an die neue Band anzukündigen. Es war abermals eine deutsch singende Boyband. Also Boyband insofern, dass es nur Typen waren, die auf der Bühne standen. 'Farbe Lila' schien schon professioneller zu sein, als 'Kleinstadtpioniere', denn mit ihrem Macbook produzierten sie seltsame Effekte. Unter anderem auch eine Frauenstimme, die irgendwas von wegen: ,,Farbe Lila ist unbestreitbar irgendwas tolles'' Leicht beunruhig warfen S und ich uns mehrere Blicke zu. Denn auch das hypnotische Wassergeplätscher war verstörend. Trotzdem waren wir überrascht, dass die Band scheinbar ohne Zählen o.a. Ihren Einsatz fand. Die Texte der Kieler waren zudem nicht wirklich mein Geschmack, z.B. ,,Zick Zack, Klick, Klack''. Das Lied 'Das Mädchen' behandelte im Chorus unter Anderem die 'wunderschönen Beine' und das 'gut aussehen' beim gehen und laufen. Hätte glatt von Paint sein können, der Text. Wie war das noch...'deine Augen sind so blau, du bist die allerschönste Frau'. Deutsche Lieder haben es doch einfach nicht drauf. Meistens. Oft. Es gibt Ausnahmen. Naja, ich will nicht vom Thema abweichen. Auf dem rosafarbenen Gitarren-Tragegurt von Frontsänger Leif entdeckte ich bald einen 'Hello Kitty'-Kopf, der uns abermals zum Stirnrunzeln veranlasste. Es konnte ja wirklich nur besser werden! Das wurde es natürlich auch, aber ich will nichts vorwegnehmen. Nach dem letzten Lied bat uns T um einen riesigen Applaus und wir drehten uns von der Bühne ab. ,,Meine Füße tun so weh!'', stellte S fest. ,,Oh ja, ich bin auch nur noch am hin und her wackeln.'', meinte ich ebenso unzufrieden und danke mir nochmal innerlich, dass ich mich gegen meine Stiefel und für meine Vans entschieden hatte. Scheinbar hatten auch die Leute um uns die gleichen Probleme, denn sie setzten sich kurzerhand auf den Boden. Cool, wie wir sind, setzten wir uns ebenfalls auf unsere Hintern und verfolgten das Geschehen auf der Bühne. Während 'Farbe Lila' abbaute kamen auch schon neue Bandmitglieder auf die Bühne. Neugierig suchte ich nach dem Kerl, den ich schon die ganze Zeit suchte. Tatsächlich schritt er einmal über die Bühne und räumte zusammen mit 'Farbe Lila' irgendwas weg. Nun gut, vielleicht war er ja nur ein Roadie. Mann, bis mir dieses verdammte Wort eingefallen ist, sind Jahre vergangen. Hier gleich noch die Definition von Wikipedia: Ein Roadie ist ein mitreisender Veranstaltungstechniker bei Live-Auftritten von Musikern und Musikgruppen auf Tournee. Das war schon wieder überflüssig, deswegen schnell weiter. Die Abräumarbeiten des Schlagzeugs dauerte natürlich etwas, deswegen hörten wir dem Gespräch neben uns zu. Zwei Männer fachsimpelten gerade über eine Band. Möglicherweise über die nächste? ,,...Ja, ich hab gehört da sind zwei Franzosen bei...'', sagte der eine. ,,Oh, nein!'', stöhnte ich. Nicht, dass ich rassistisch wäre, aber trotzdem musste ich mir keine französische Band antun. Allerdings blieben von den, auf dem Flyer aufgeführten, Bands nur noch drei über. Zwei mit deutschem Namen, eine mit englischen. Also war ich schon mal ziemlich beruhigt. Mein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich allerdings im nächsten Moment, denn die neue Band fing endgültig an, ihre eigenen Instrumente aufzubauen, zu stimmen und so weiter. ,,Hey da ist er ja wieder!'', flüsterte S und nickte zu einem Typ, der gerade Kabel an einen Verstärker schloss. Möglichst unauffällig freuten wir uns und, zumindest ich beobachtete jede weitere Bewegung von dem Kerl. Langsam hatte ich das ernsthafte Bedürfnis zu wissen, wie er hieß, ich kann ja nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit 'Typ' oder 'Kerl' schreiben. Was ich euch schon mal verrate ist, dass ihr den Namen in dieser Nacht nicht mehr erfahren werdet. Aber nicht anfangen zu weinen, denn jetzt wurde es noch schlimmer. Der besagte Typ fing an seine Gitarre zu stimmen und auch der andere Gitarrist folgte seinem Beispiel. ,,Haben die nicht gesagt, die Gitarristen sind Franzosen?'', fragte S plötzlich und guckte kurz auf die beiden Männer neben uns. Ich hatte dieses nicht gehört und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Mein süßer Typ ein Franzose? Bitte nicht!

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

Angespannt lauschten wir auf die Bühne. Konnte bitte mal irgendjemand was sagen! Nachdem der Schlagzeuger, ich erkannte ihn nun als den, der vorhin mit 'dem Gitarristen' rausgegangen war, seinen Soundcheck erledigt hatte, sagte der eine Gitarrist etwas ins Mikro. Ich denke es war etwas wie:,,Lauter.'', zu den Ton-Leuten. Gut, der schien ja schon mal deutsch zu sprechen. Aber ich interessierte mich ja nicht für den Gitarristen im weißen T-Shirt mit buntem Aufdruck, sondern für den im schwarzen T-Shirt! Der wollte einfach nicht sprechen, so konnte ich nicht viel mehr machen, als ich etwas näher unter die Lupe zu nehmen. ,,Er hat Tattoos!'', stellte ich hyperaktiv fest. ,,Sogar mehrere.'', ergänzte S. Richtig, auf den linken Unterarm des Gitarristen war ein grüner Stern, oder ähnliches. Auf der Oberarminnenseite befand sich außerdem noch ein schwarzer Schriftzug. 'Fighting no more', las ich. Ebenfalls verziert mit Sternchen. Wie sollte ich das bitte verstehen? Sternchen? Außerdem entdeckte ich in seinen Ohrläppchen Piercings; genauer gesagt Tunnel. Nicht das, was ich richtig toll fand, aber zu ihm passte es, und unterstrich den Rocker-Look. Ebenso, wie der Nietengürtel und die Lederbänder, an den Handgelenken. ,,Da ist F schon wieder.'', meinte S und nickte in eine Richtung. ,,Wir müssen echt aufhören, ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen zu nennen!'', nuschelte ich zurück. ,,Okay, nennen wir ihn lieber wieder Harald.'' ,,Okay. Und was ist mit T?'', fragte ich, da dieser gerade ebenfalls durch den Raum lief. ,,Das ist der Klene.'' Wir nannten unseren Gitarrenlehrer übrigens manchmal Harald, weil ein Lied von Paint 'Harold & Maude' hieß. Und es war eine Tatsache, das T nicht besonders groß war, ich glaube, er ist so gar kleiner als Svenja. ,,Was machen die da eigentlich die ganze Zeit backstage?'', wollte ich wissen und warf nochmal einen Blick zur Bühne, auf die jetzt auch ein Typ im blauen Karohemd getreten war. ,,Bestimmt Zitronentee trinken!'', lachte S. Dies war ebenfalls ein Insider, für den ich weiter aushole. F hatte uns, Anfang 2010,gefragt, ob wir bei einem Musik-Video von Paint mitspielen wollten. Da es an diesem Maitag regnete, und außerdem kalt war, hatte uns unser lieber Gitarrenlehrer wunderbaren Zitronentee angeboten. Wie auch immer, die Band war fast fertig mit ihrem Soundcheck. ,,Jup, läuft.'', rief einer von den Mitgliedern. Neugierig drehte ich meinen Kopf. Kein Zweifel, die beiden Gitarristen unterhielten sich auf deutsch. S und ich wechselten einen erleichterten Blick. Nun gut, der Abend war gerettet. Deswegen verdient ihr auch noch eine kurze Beschreibung der restlichen Band. Der Bassist war ziemlich klein, hatte einen ausländischen Teint und eine große Nerdbrille auf. Er trug, wie 'der Gutaussehende' ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Schwarz war wohl die allgemeine Lieblingsfarbe, denn auch der Schlagzeuger trug ein schwarzes Muskelshirt. Er war übrigens auch der, der uns gesagt hatte, die Tür sei noch zu. Wie schon erwähnt trug der andere Gitarrist ein weißes T-Shirt auf dem ein gelber Heißluftballon und ein Haus zu sehen war. Der Frontsänger war der blaue Karohemdträger von eben. Sein braunes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und er schüttelte es, natürlich viel cooler als Justin Bieber, zur Seite. Letztendlich kam wieder T auf die Bühne gelaufen und grinste das, langsam wieder aufstehende, Publikum breit an. ,,Und jetzt kommt die wunderbare Band, auf die ihr ja sicher schon wartet. Sie sind schon mit 'One Republic' aufgetreten. Also einen riesigen Applaus für die fantastische Band 'NOT CALLED JINX'. Begeistert klatschten wir los. Das mit One Republic war allerdings entweder ein Werbe-Gag oder einfach ein Falsch-Versteher, denn 'Royal Republic', wie die Band eigentlich hieß, war aus Schweden und machte Alternative. Völlig begeistert, dass 'der Gutaussehende' endlich direkt vor uns stand, grinste ich bestimmt mehr als dämlich. Zu unserem Glück war sein Platz nämlich direkt vor uns, auf der linken Seite der kleinen Bühne. So hatten wir perfekten Blick auf seine weiße Gitarre und natürlich auch auf ihn.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

Die Lichter blinkten auf und 'Not called Jinx' fing an los zu rocken. ,,Fall back if you're too far ahead, stand back if you're too close, once more you're just another phase, once more you'll never score'', fing der Frontsänger an zu singen. Ich bedankte mich bei dem heiligen Musikgott, dass diese Band richtig gute Musik machte. Englisch und vor allem genau das, was ich mochte. Das hieß eine Mischung aus Alternative, Punk und Rock. Ehrlich gesagt kann ich mich nicht mehr direkt an die original Set-List erinnern, deswegen improvisiere ich etwas. Während 'NCJ' ihren ersten Song ablieferte und sämtliche Bandmitglieder durch die Gegend hüpften, beobachtete ich möglichst unauffällig 'unseren' Gitarristen. Das war nicht sonderlich schwierig, denn er schaute meist schräg nach unten, auf seine Gitarre. Und wenn es dann doch mal heikel wurde, ließ ich meinen Blick einfach auf den Sänger wandern. Der schien etwas flippig zu sein, denn er schaffte es trotz relativ kurzer Haare, diese umher zu schütteln. So war es auch kaum verwunderlich, dass er nach dem ersten Lied etwas außer Atem war. ,,Hallo! Wunderschönen Guten Abend! Wir sind Not Called Jinx aus Berlin. Ich weiß, es ist etwas schwierig zu merken, aber ich werde es im Laufe des Abends wiederholen. Wir freuen uns riesig heute hier zu sein. Und Schande über uns, wir haben lange nicht mehr in L gespielt'', grüßte er uns fröhlich und ging auch schon wieder voll ab. Der nächste Song war ein richtiger Ohrwurm, und blieb mir noch Tage nach dem Konzert im Kopf. ,,Mayday mayday, out of doubt, this world got him inside out, god, those sirens got so loud, pounding, pounding, no way out!'', lautete der Refrain des zweiten Songs. Anerkennend wechselten S und ich einen Blick. Diese Band war wirklich eine Steigerung zu den vorherigen. Da merkte man doch gleich den Unterschied zwischen Schülerband und, naja, das, was 'NCJ' war. Unterhaltsam waren die Jungs allemal. Zum Beispiel hatte der Bassist mit Tape auf die Rückseite seines Basses 'Hi Ladies' geklebt.

,,Oh, und wir vermissen unseren Schlagzeuger, Vincent, der leider in London feststeckt. Dafür haben wir aber den unfassbar gutaussehenden Matze am Schlagzeug, heute Abend.'', sagte der Frontsänger und zeigte hinter sich. ,,Er hat die Songs nur einmal gehört und kann sie schon spielen, ist das keinen Applaus wert?'' Wir klatschten begeistert, obwohl ich ihm das mit dem 'einmal gehört' nicht abnahm. Jetzt wussten wir allerdings schon mal einen Namen der Bandmitglieder, wenn auch nur von dem Ersatzschlagzeuger.

Nun trat der Gitarrist im weißen T-Shirt ans Mikro und hauchte sehr gefühlvoll:,,Erste Single.'', hinein. Man sollte meinen, es ginge jetzt ruhiger weiter, aber auch der nächste Song dröhnte laut und kräftig durch den Werkhof. Trotzdem gab es nicht viele Leute, die in Konzertstimmung zu sein schienen. Ein Teil der Gäste hielt sich im hinteren Bereich des Raums auf, der andere stand lässig vor der Bühne und starrte vor sich hin. Dazu gehörten auch S und ich; zumindest fast. Dann gab es noch einige Ausnahmen, die die Songs zu kennen schienen und durch die Gegend hüpften. ,,...when you're by my side, i got it figured out, i will never let you go...whoo, L, ihr seid irgendwie richtig gut im Steh-Party machen. Aber beim nächsten Lied, könnt ihr alle mitsingen!'', stellte der Sänger schon leicht verschwitzt fest. ,,Und damit mein ich, springt mal ein bisschen rum. Die besten Tänzer sind glaub ich die Mädchen, da ganz hinten.'' Alle drehten sich um; man vernahm Gekicher. ,,Das ist doch unfair, ich bin doch kurzsichtig.'' ,,Das ist ein ziemlich guter Anmachspruch.'', stellte 'unser Gitarrist' fest. S und ich guckten uns an. ,,Ja, da hat er recht.'' , meinte S und ich lachte zustimmend. ,,Ja, aber echt mal. Fangt an zu tanzen Leute!'', brüllte der Kurzsichtige, dessen Namen ich so langsam gerne mal wüsste. Seine Stimme machte einen Sprung nach oben. ,,Muss einem hier schon die Stimme brechen, damit Stimmung aufkommt!'', fragte der er lachend. Und sein Leiden wurde ein wenig bei dem nächsten Song: 'Maria' von 'Blondie' belohnt. Wenn auch meine Textkenntnisse kaum über ,,Maria, you've gotta see her'' hinausgingen, sang ich, sowie fast jeder andere mit, wenn auch nur den Refrain. Das Gitarrensolo von 'dem Gutaussehenden' war das Highlight des Liedes. Und ich starrte bestimmt wie ein Goldfisch auf das Wunderwerk, das man Gitarrenspielen nennt. Ein weiterer Grund, mehr zu üben, um irgendwann mal so gut zu werden. Da S und ich aber dazu wahrscheinlich kaum mit genug Talent bestückt wurden, würde es dazu wohl nicht kommen.

Talent hin oder her, 'Not Called Jinx' waren voller Hoffnung, die Menge würde nun vor Stimmung tosen. Dem war nicht so. Die fünf Jungs taten mir ein wenig leid, aber ich persönlich würde nicht anfangen wie bekloppt herum zu hüpfen. Erstens, weil ich die Lieder nicht kannte, zweitens, weil meine Füße schmerzten, und drittens, was eigentlich das Wichtigste war, wollte ich mich nicht vor 'unserem' Gitarristen peinlich machen. Obwohl der sich wahrscheinlich noch gefreut hätte, wenn jemand zu der Musik abgegangen wäre. ,,Zweite Single'', hauchte der andere Gitarrist wieder ins Mikro. ,,Vielleicht sollten wir -'', den Namen konnte ich nicht verstehen. ,,...die Songs jetzt immer so schön ansagen lassen. Du machst das so schön.'', meinte der Sänger kichernd, als auch schon der nächste Song begann. Die zweite Single war dann doch etwas langsamer, aber nicht weniger schön. ,,Spread my wings, we will fly, until the day, until the day we die, into the sky, through rise and tide, until the day, until the day we die'' Jetzt wurde es mal langsam Zeit die großartige Stimme, nicht nur des Frontsängers, sondern auch der beiden Gitarristen zu loben. Auch wenn Erstgenannter recht fertig aussah; sprich verschwitzt, hatte ich ihn noch keinen Ton verhauen gehört. Trotzdem brauchte er wohl eine kleine Pause vor dem nächsten Lied. ,,Ach ja. Kilian, du wolltest noch was ansagen.'', meinte der rechte Gitarrist zu ihm. Happy-Dance! Endlich war der Name des so oft betitelten 'Frontsängers' raus. Kilian zeigte hinter die Zuschauer und rief:,,Hey, ja. Dahinten ist so einer, der will Sachen von uns verkaufen.'' Ein paar Leute drehten sich um. Ich sah irgendwie niemanden. Wo wollte wer was verkaufen? ,,Hey, Fabi, winkt doch mal!'' Fabi, war der Name, den S und ich uns für den Verkäufer ausgedacht hatten, weil ich der Meinung war, der Name endete auf ein 'i'. Der imaginäre Fabi winkte also mit beiden Armen, und jetzt erst erinnerte ich mich, dass wir ja im Reinkommen an einem kleinen Stand vorbeigekommen waren. ,,Der Fabi möchte dahinten T-Shirts und CDs los werden, ihr könnt da ja nochmal vorbei schauen.'' Kilian grinste fröhlich in die Runde, als ob er so die Leute überreden könnte. Im Nachhinein musste ich allerdings feststellen, dass 'Fabi' eigentlich Chris hieß. Schuld an dieser Erkenntnis war ein Youtubevideo von 'Not Called Jinx', das erst Ende Dezember veröffentlicht wurde. ,,Wir können übrigens weiter machen, ich bin fertig.'', sagte plötzlich 'unser' Gitarrist. Ups, den hatte ich für einen kurzen Moment vergessen. Schuldbewusste musterte ich die neue Gitarre, die er jetzt trug. Sie war schwarz; die davor weiß. Nicht besonders aufregend. Die Gitarre von dem ja ebenfalls noch namenlosen Gitarristen war rot. Der Bass gelb-schwarz. So viel Infos am Rande. Nun ging es weiter mit Kilian, der immer noch freudestrahlend, zum Mikro griff. ,,So Leute, jetzt brauchen wir nochmal eure Hilfe. Ihr singt jetzt: Dance with me! Auf drei. Eins, zwei, drei.'' Ein paar Leute murmelten den Satz, darunter natürlich auch S und ich. ,,L, das geht lauter! Eins, zwei, drei! Dance with me!'' Es wurde schon besser, aber Kilian bestand darauf und noch ein paar mal singen zu lassen. ,,Whoo, gut so...it's another world, i can't move nor can i speak, frozen by the heat...'' Das nächste Lied war mal wieder ein Ohrwurm und beim Refrain sangen garantiert ein paar Leute das 'Dance with me' mit. ,,...dance with me and feel alright, shake it, skake it, do it tonight!'' Mitten im Lied tauchte auf einmal das Mikro des 'Gutaussehenden' ab. Verzweifelt bog er es wieder nach oben, aber erfolglos. Etwas albern hampelte er nun so vor dem Mikro, dass er trotzdem rein singen konnte. Gerade als irgendein Typ angerannt kam, um das Mikrofon zu richten, hatte er, dessen Namen ich auch langsam mal wissen wollte, das Problem schon behoben. Ohne Pause spielte 'Not Called Jinx' auch gleich das nächste Lied, was sich später zu einem meiner Lieblingslieder entpuppen würde. ,,No one knows me like i do, so how can you know if it's true, as if you ever cared before, never touched my soul, my heart, my core.'' Kilian gab noch mal alles und flippte nur so über die Bühne. Um aber mal wieder auf den Mittelpunkt des Abends zu sprechen zu kommen, muss ich wohl noch erwähnen, dass auch 'unser' Gitarrist wie bekloppt auf seine Gitarre einschlug. Was sollte er auch anderes machen, außer ab und zu mitzusingen. Aber das reichte mir vollkommen. Schließlich stand er immer noch direkt vor uns und S und ich hatten gar nicht das Bedürfnis mit einander zu reden, während 'Not Called Jinx' spielte. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo der 'Gutaussehende' sein Plek fallen ließ. Ob nun mit Absicht oder nicht; es lag nun auf dem Boden, irgendwo neben dem Bassisten. ,,Ich will das Plek haben!'', meinte S. ,,Ich auch!'', stimmte ich zu. ,,So L, wir haben noch einen letzten Song für euch, und dafür müsst ihr nochmal alles geben! Ihr singt auf mein Zeichen: As I please!'' Wiedereinmal brauchte das Publikum einige Anläufe, bis Kilian zufrieden war.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

Panisch schauten S und ich uns an. Nein, die Jungs sollten nicht fertig sein! Wir mussten noch wissen, wie alle hießen! Ich musste noch wissen, wie mein 'Traumtyp' hieß! Ich wollte überhaupt nicht, dass 'Not Called Jinx' überhaupt ging! Sie sollten ewig weiter spielen! Okay, jetzt wurde es unrealistisch. Aber was, wenn die Band jetzt genau verschwand, wie die anderen! Mit ein paar letzten Gitarrenklängen endete der Auftritt von 'Not Called Jinx'. Plötzlich war es so leise und ich nahm wie gelähmt die Ohrstöpsel heraus. ,,Alter, meine Füße.'', meinte ich. ,,Ja, meine auch. Und ich hab Hunger.'' ,,Ich auch.'' Die Menge bewegte sich langsam auseinander und T kam wiedermal auf die Bühne, um eine Ansage zu machen. Währenddessen baute 'Not Called Jinx' ziemlich eilig ab. Natürlich gab es großen Applaus für die Jungs, obwohl die Leute schon wieder in alle Richtungen stoben. Wir blieben verunsichert vor der Bühne stehen. ,,Patti, da liegt noch das Plek!'', erinnerte mich S. Stimmt ja, das Ding lag mitten auf der Bühne und jeder latschte darüber. Wollte 'unser' Gitarrist es denn gar nicht wieder haben? Ich meine, dann hätte er es auch in die Menge werfen können. ,,Wir könnten theoretisch danach greifen.'', fuhr S fort, und wir starrten konzentriert auf den Bühnenboden. ,,Aber wir können das nicht einfach nehmen.'', meinte ich. ,,Aber es liegt doch einfach nur so da.'' ,,Ja, aber...jetzt ist der Fettsack drauf gelatscht.'', stellte ich fest und verdrehte die Augen. ,,Wollen wir jetzt eigentlich noch hier bleiben? Jetzt kommt glaub ich nur noch son Elektro-Scheiß.'', fragte ich. ,,Also besser kann der Abend kaum werden.'' ,,Richtig. Also soll ich meine Mutter anrufen?'' ,,Ja, mach mal.'' Ich zog mein Handy hervor. Währenddessen wurde die ganze Bühne leer geräumt. Was wohl wirklich hieß, dass jetzt die 'echten' Bands fertig waren. Und da nur noch Bands mit deutschem Namen übrig blieben. Gab es wirklich keinen Grund noch hier zu bleiben. Außer natürlich 'der Typ'. ,,Hallo?'' ,,Ja Mama. Ähm, kannst du uns jetzt abholen?'' ,,Ja, okay, ich zieh mir Schuhe an, und dann fahr ich los.'' Unruhig schaute ich hin und her. Ein fataler Fehler! ,,Wann bist du dann ungefähr da?'', fragte ich meine Mutter und hielt mir ein Ohr zu, um sie besser zu verstehen. ,,Naja, um elf.'' ,,Und wo?'' Ich drehte mich von S weg, und fragte mich, wie spät es wohl war. ,,Ich versuchte davor irgendwo zu halten.'' ,,Ja, okay. Wir stellen uns dann da irgendwo hin.'' Ich beendete das Gespräch und schaute wieder zu S. Sie sag mich geschockt an. ,,P! ER wollte unsere Hilfe!'' ,,Was?'' Verwirrt starrte ich sie an. ,,Er wollte, dass wir ihm was abnehmen!'' ,,Aber warum hast du denn nichts gesagt!'' ,,Weil du dich weggedreht hattest!'' ,,Und was hat Er dann gemacht!'' ,,Traurig geguckt, und die Unterlippe runter gezogen.'' Wie paralysiert starrte ich auf die nun freie Bühne. ,,Wo ist Er denn jetzt!'' ,,Er ist außen rum gegangen. Was eigentlich dumm war. Er hätte doch die Box abstellen können, von der Bühne hüpfen können, und dann weiter gehen können.'', stellte S fest. Ich nickte, war mit den Gedanken aber ganz wo anders. ,,Oh mein Gott! Was denkt er von uns denn jetzt!'' ,,Bestimmt, dass wir zu eingebildet sind, ihm zu helfen.'' ,,Oh nein! Mann, warum hab ich nur meine Mutter angerufen!'', regte ich mich auf. Diesen unglücklichen Umstand bereute ich noch so ziemlich jede Minute des restlichen Jahres.

_This is me praying that  
This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_

,,Ach so, ähm, meine Mutter kommt um elf.'', sagte ich verstreut. ,,Wollen wir nach hinten gehen? Dann können wir uns den Stand angucken.'', schlug S vor. ,,Ja, okay.'', meinte ich, und wir drehten der Bühne den Rücken. Na toll, jetzt hatten wir einen schlechten Eindruck bei dem 'Gutaussehenden' gemacht und zudem würden wir ihn nie wieder sehen. Ziemlich geknickt platzierte ich mich neben S. ,,Du könntest nochmal versuchen zu posten, dass wir hier waren.'' ,,Okay.'' S mühte sich reichlich ab, bis facebook dann endlich doch mitspielte. Das Problem war nur. ,,Oh Gott, ich hab Herrn W verlinkt!'', quietschte S plötzlich. Ich lachte. ,,Was! Warum das?'' Herr W war ein Lehrer von unserer Schule. Er unterrichtete Geschichte und Deutsch, allerdings hatte er auch eine Band. ,,Wei unter dir steht.'' Ich kicherte. ,,Ich lösch das lieber, das wurde schon geliked.'' ,,Haha, geil!'', amüsierte ich mich. Während S auf ihr Handy eintippte schaute ich an ihr vorbei, in den Werkhof hinein. Plötzlich erkannte ich fünf Gesichter wieder. ,,SVENJA! DREH DICH UM!'', flüsterte ich panisch. An uns vorbei gingen gerade 'Not Called Jinx'. Und noch schlimmer; sie stellten sich an dem Stand neben uns auf. Nun standen wir also keine zwei Meter von 'unserem' Gitarristen entfernt. Mir wurde abwechselt heiß und kalt. Zwei Mädchen versperrten mir die Sicht auf die Band, als sie am Stand vorbei gingen. Eine kaufte ein Poster, die andere eine CD. Natürlich von 'Not Called Jinx', denn der ganze stand war bedeckt mit T-Shirt, CDs, Plakaten und Flyern. ,,Ey, P, lass hingehen. Ich kauf mir son Poster!'' Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schaute zum Stand. Die Mädchen bekamen gerade Autogramme. Wenn ich richtig sah, malten die Jungs irgendwelche Smileys auf das Plakat. Nein, wir konnten da unmöglich hingehen! Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich jetzt auch nicht mehr, warum ich mich so strikt dagegen währte. ,,Oooh, das können wir nicht machen!'' ,,Doch! Einmalige Chance!'', sagte S. Ich schaute noch einmal zu 'Not Called Jinx' herüber. Die standen ziemlich gechillt neben 'Fabi' und tranken Bier. Eigentlich total normal, und keineswegs Promi-Atmosphäre. ,,Neee, das können wir doch nicht machen!'', betonte ich. Was auch immer mein Problem gewesen war, es war wirklich unnötig gewesen. Wahrscheinlich dachte der anti-soziale Teil meines Gehirns, die Jungs würden uns anschreien, dass wir nicht mit gesungen hatten, oder so etwas. So ging unsere Diskussion auch noch so lange weiter, bis die Mädchen etwas zur Seite getreten waren um den Jungs Platz zu machen. Irgendwann entschied S dann:,,Ich geh jetzt.'' Sie holte ihr Portemonnaie hervor und stellte sich hinter einem anderen Mädchen an. Ich folgte ihr natürlich sofort und zerrte ebenfalls mein Portemonnaie heraus. Immerhin hatte meien Mutter mir vorhin noch Taschengeld gegeben. Und die CD hätte ich ja schon gerne gehabt. Und jetzt, wo die zwei Personen links neben mir die Barriere zwischen mir und 'Not Called Jinx' stellten, konnte ich auch ohne Bedenken etwas kaufen.

Gerade hatte ich die CD mit dem weißen Cover in der Hand hatte, sagte 'Fabi':,,Wenn ihr Signaturen wollt, stellt euch an.'' Ob wir welche wollten? Was war das für eine Frage? Wenn man schon eine CD von einer relativ unbekannten Band kaufte, und diese direkt neben einem Stand, dann nutzte man ja wohl die Gelegenheit! Gut, dass immer noch S links von mir stand, denn nun wurde die Band auf uns aufmerksam und Kilian öffnete einen schwarzen Edding. Mein Herz schlug bestimmt fünffach so schnell wie normal. Und ich fragte mich für eine Millisekunde, ob es wohl lustig wäre jetzt ohnmächtig zu werden. Dann dachte ich daran, dass das total unnötig wäre, weil 'Not Called Jinx' ja noch nicht mal meine Lieblingsband war. Solche wirren Gedanken sprudelten durch meinen Kopf, als Kilian auf Ss ausgerolltes Poster tippte und meinte:,,Da fehlen ja noch ein paar.'' Schöner Flachwitz! Aber wir waren ja schon von unseren Gitarrenstunden abgehärtet. Vorsichtig legte ich das Inlet der CD, ich hatte die Plastikverpackung hastig in meine Tasche gestopft, auf Ss Poster. Kilian zog das Inlet zu sich und kritzelte in die linke untere Ecke. Was ich jetzt vermerken muss ist, dass er mir sehr sympathisch vorkam. Also irgendwie so ganz natürlich nett, nicht so Star-mäßig: Ich-will-euer-Geld. Das sollte mich eigentlich nicht wunder, denn 'Not Called Jinx' war ja nicht wirklich berühmt. ,,Das soll übrigens Kilian heißen. Viele Leute denken, es sei irgendwas ausländisches.'', meinte er nun und grinste nochmals breit. Ich lachte leise. Naja, das Autogramm sah schon aus, wie 'Milia'. Mit einem Bier in der Hand verzog er sich nun hinter den Stand. Als nächster trat Matze an den Tisch und malte etwas auf Svenjas Plakat. ,,Das ist persönlich nur für dich.'', sagte er und enthüllte ein Schweinchen. Auf mein Cover passte allerdings nur eine normale Unterschrift. Beim näheren inspizieren konnte man sich aus den beiden Strichen hinter der Graffiti-ähnlichen Schrift ein Herz erkennen. Vielleicht waren es aber auch nur Gänsefüßchen. Nun entstand eine kleine Pause, denn die anderen Jungs hatten wohl nicht begriffen, dass sie noch wartende Fans hatten. S und ich wechselten einen nervösen Blick, während Matze den Stift zu machte und auf den Tisch warf. Hallo, die anderen fehlten noch! Ein paar Sekunden später stellte 'unser' Gitarrist seine Bierflasche auf dem Tisch ab und griff nach dem Stift. Ohne ein Kommentar unterschrieb er unsere Fanartikel. Wahrscheinlich dachte er: Danke, dass ihr mir nicht geholfen habt, Bitches. Ich war innerlich zu tiefst betrübt und hätte mich am liebsten entschuldigt. Sein Autogramm sah aus wie 'Toe'. Na toll, wir wussten immer noch nicht, wie er hieß. Um ihn nicht allzu unfreundlich/unglücklich rüber kommen zu lassen, nehmen wir mal an er sagte:,,Bitte.'' Wir sagten auf jeden Fall:,,Danke.'' Und extra breit grinsen taten wir bestimmt auch noch. ,,Ich muss auch noch unterschreiben!'', meinte plötzlich der kleine Bassist und nahm 'unserem' Typen den Stift aus der Hand. Geschickt schlängelte sich dieser aus unserem Blickfeld. Das Autogramm dieses Bandmitgliedes sah aus wie: 'Ichan'. Das war tatsächlich auch sein Name. Lustigerweise hatte er das 'a' aber wie ein Auge gemalt. Es erinnerte mich an dieses Illuminati-Auge auf der Ein-Dollar-Note der Vereinigten Staaten.

Jetzt kam aber erst das große Problem des Abends. Das letzte Bandmitglied fehlte. Der andere Gitarrist. Ich hatte ihn eben doch gesehen! Er musste wieder weg gegangen sein; wahrscheinlich aufs Klo. So standen S und ich also, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, vor dem Stand. Die Zeit nutzten wir zum 'gucken'. Immerhin stand die Band ja noch da. 'Fabi'-offiziell ja eigentlich Chris - bemerkte unsere ungeduldige Haltung, deswegen tippte er auf Ss Poster, das ja noch auf dem Tisch lag. ,,Das ist ja nicht richtig. Heute Abend ist es ja so.'' Er holte ein Handy, keine Ahnung was für eins; irgendein Smartphone eben, hervor und legte es auf Ss Poster. Somit verdeckte er den Kopf den eigentlichen Schlagzeugers. Auf dem Touchscreen war nun ein 'nettes' Portrait von Matze. Wir grinsten nett, aber innerlich leicht genervt. Deswegen nutzte S auch gleich die Chance und fragte:,,Kommt der noch mal wieder?'' In dem Moment gesellte sich Kilian, mit einem Bier in der Hand, zu 'Fabi'. ,,Wer?'' ,,Der hier.'' S zeigte auf den Kopf des anderen Gitarristen. ,,Achso, ja. Keine Sorge, der kommt gleich.'', beruhigte uns Kilian strahlend. Mann, er war aber auch ein Steh-auf-Männchen. Trotzdem änderte das nichts an der Tatsache, dass wir warten mussten. Ziemlich lange; so kam es uns zumindest vor. Unruhig sah ich auf mein Handy. ,,Wir haben noch 20 Minuten.'', stellte ich fest. ,,Alter, der soll mal kommen.'', sagte S.

Während wir also auf den Gitarristen warteten warf 'Fabi' ein:,,Der kommt gleich!'' War ja nett, dass man sich so um uns Fans kümmerte, aber trotzdem mussten wir demnächst los. Unser Warten wurde aber nun etwas erleichtert, indem Kilian und der Verkäufer anfingen zu tanzen. Wie es dazu kam, wusste ich nicht. Aber es schien um diese typischen Party-Tanzschritte zu gehen, die jeder kannte, aber natürlich die benutzt wurden. Unter anderem der Einkaufswagenschiebe-Tanz, wobei man einen imaginären Einkaufswagen schon und Sachen aus Regalen nahm. Der nächste Tanz, ich habe natürlich gegooglet, nannte sich Rasensprenkler. Eine Hand hinterm Kopf, die andere ausgestreckt, dann ruckartig von außen nach innen schieben. Das machten die Jungs also, und wir lachten unauffällig über die beiden. Plötzlich tauchte ein Kopf zwischen uns auf. ,,Na, wartet ihr immer noch auf den anderen?'' Es war Matze. ,,Ja, klar.'' ,,Ja.'', antworteten wir etwas perplex. ,,Is ja doof'', meinte er. Überrascht schauten S und ich uns an. ,,Sag mal, kommt ihr hier aus L?'' ,,Aus der Umgebung.'', antwortete, weil ich nicht erwartete, dass er Sch kannte. ,,Ja, wir wollten noch weggehen...und dieses Cargo...habt ihr da was gehört?'' S und ich wechselten einen kurzen Blick. Da fragte er ja die richtigen. Schnell überlegte ich.

_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy_

,,Hmm, so mittelmäßig.'' ,,Was heißt mittelmäßig?'', fragte Matze. Er wollte es aber auch genau wissen. Zudem wurde es langsam wieder etwas lauter im Raum. Ich beugte mich vor um in sein Ohr zu sprechen:,,Einmal war die Musik wohl ganz gut, einmal nicht so.'' Ich zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern. ,,Oh okay.'' Er machte eine Pause. ,,Und was ist mit dem, ähm, Parkhaus? Wisst ihr da was?'' Ich hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, und auch S sah ratlos aus. Wir zuckten unsere Schultern. ,,Ähm, ne. Wir waren noch nicht da.'' ,,Nee, keine Ahnung.'', antworteten wir. Matze sah etwas enttäuscht aus. ,,Und sonst so, irgendwas in L?'', fragte in mein Ohr. ,,Ähm.'' Ich wand mich an S. ,,Wo kann man in L weggehen?'' ,,Ähm, ich wüsste nichts.'', meinte sie. ,,Ich auch nicht.'', sagte ich entschuldigend. ,,Oh okay. Hmm ja...'' Das war dann unser Gespräch mit dem Ersatz-Drummer von 'Not Called Jinx'. Dieser trat etwas zurück und S und ich quiekten uns einmal an. Wir hatten mit einem der Bandmitglieder geredet! Wenn auch mit dem falschen.

Gerade als 'Farbe Lila' an uns vorbei, nach draußen, ging, rief Matze zu uns:,,Ach, da ist er ja.'' Erschrocken drehten wir uns um. ,,Er kommt!'', freute sich S. Der 'andere' Gitarrist hielt rechts von uns an. ,,Hallo.'', sagte er, dann ging er auf die andere Seite des Stands. 'Fabi' drückte ihm einen Stift in die Hand und unsere Fanartikel wurden zum letzten Mal bekritzelt. ,,Hallo. Bitteschön.'' ,,Danke.'' ,,Hallo. Bitteschön.'' ,,Ähm, danke.'' Dafür, dass die anderen ja eher wortkarg gewesen waren, übertrieb er es mit dem 'Hallo-Danke'-Gespräch etwas. Und wofür hatten wir nun so lange gewartet? Für: 'A.P.'. Ehrlich, zwei Buchstaben? Nicht mal der Name? Endlich hatten wir unsere Autogramme. Kopflos gingen wir aus Hauptraum, durch den Eingangsbereich und standen dann draußen. Im nächsten Moment hielt meine Mutter mit unserem Wagen am Straßenrand. Aufgedreht öffnete ich die Tür. ,,Guck mal, was wir haben!'', quietschte ich .

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

Schnell setzten wir uns ins Auto. Total aufgekratzt fassten wir kurz zusammen, was wir eben erlebt hatten. Nebenbei stellten wir aber nochmals fest, dass wir Hunger hatten. So fuhren wir, zu meinem Missfallen, zu McDonalds. Hyperaktiv, wie wir waren, bestellten meine Mutter für uns Happy Meals. ,,Welche Soße denn?'', fragte die McDrive-Stimme. ,,Die Rote.'', antwortete meine ahnungslose Mutter. ,,Die rote ist aber scharf.'', meinte S. ,,Oh, keine scharfe!'', verbesserte sich meine Mutter. Zu unseren Chicken McNuggets durften wir uns natürlich auch noch ein Spielzeug aussuchen. Zur Auswahl standen irgendwelche Personen aus dem Film 'Tim und Struppi'. Da uns das so ziemlich egal war, nahmen wir einen Typen mit Kiste. Wer auch immer das war. So hauten wir also, auf der Rückfahrt nach Scharbeutz, rein.

The End

Aber Moment, was, wenn das hier nicht das Ende gewesen wäre. Was, wenn ich nicht meine Mutter angerufen hätte? Was, wenn wir nicht gegangen wären? Was, wenn wir schon volljährig gewesen wären? Wäre dann alles anders gekommen? Bestimmt, denn jetzt folgt das Ende, so wie es hätte sein sollen.

,,Er kommt!'', freute sich S. Der 'andere' Gitarrist hielt rechts von uns an. ,,Hallo.'', sagte er, dann ging er auf die andere Seite des Stands. 'Fabi' drückte ihm einen Stift in die Hand und unsere Fanartikel wurden zum letzten Mal bekritzelt. ,,Hallo. Bitteschön.'' ,,Danke.'' ,,Hallo. Bitteschön.'' ,,Ähm, danke.'' Dafür, dass die anderen ja eher wortkarg gewesen waren, übertrieb er es mit dem 'Hallo-Danke'-Gespräch etwas. Und wofür hatten wir nun so lange gewartet? Für: 'A.P.'. Ehrlich, zwei Buchstaben? Nicht mal der Name? Endlich hatten wir unsere Autogramme. Erleichtert schauten wir uns an. ,,Und was jetzt?'', fragte ich S. Plötzlich tippte ihr Matze auf den Rücken. ,,Hey, wollt ihr mit ins Cargo kommen?'' S und ich wechselten einen Blick. ,,Also, von mir aus schon.'', sagte ich zu ihr. Theoretisch könnten wir ja mit dem Taxi zurückfahren, dann bräuchte ich nicht meine Mutter anzurufen. ,,Ja, von mir aus auch.'', grinste S. Matze nickte fröhlich. ,,Dann können wir ja gleich zusammen rüber gehen. Wir müssen hier noch weiter aufräumen.'' Er und die restliche Band schob ab, und ging wieder zum Backstagebereich. ,,S, sind wir eigentlich cool?'', fiepste ich. ,,Ich weiß nicht, ob wir cool sind. Aber wir gehen gleich mit dem 'Gutaussehenden' weg.'' Ich nickte hyperaktiv. Wir würden wirklich etwas mit dieser Band unternehmen? Nun gut, letztendlich waren die ja auch nur normale Menschen. Doch bevor es los ging, besuchten wir nochmals die Toilette des Werkhofes. ,,Ich komme mir ja irgendwie underdressed vor...'', beklagte ich mich mit einem Blick in den Spiegel. Immerhin hatte ich ein relativ normales Outfit an: Jeans, Top und Cardigan. Auch S war nicht viel anders gekleidet. ,,Ach, ist doch egal.'', meinte S optimistisch und betrat wieder den Innenraum. In dem Moment wackelte 'Farbe Lila' an uns vorbei; gefolgt von 'Not Called Jinx'. S und ich wechselten einen aufgeregten Blick und traten den Jungs in den Weg. ,,Hey.'', grüßte S. Ich konnte nichts sagen, weil mein Herz gerade einem Infarkt nah war. Kilian strahlte uns, wie vorhin, an und sagte dann:,,Also wir können jetzt los. Ihr seid soweit?'' Wir nickten. ,,Okay, dann mal los.'' Beide Bands 'stürmten' aus dem Werkhof. Einglück regnete es gerade nicht, so war der relativ kurze Weg zum Cargo nicht sonderlich unangenehm. ,,Hätten wir uns eigentlich von F verabschieden sollen?'', fragte mich S, sobald wir draußen waren. ,,Ähm, naja, er war ja nicht zu sehen.'', meinte ich schulterzuckend und starrte auf den Rücken, der direkt vor mir ging. Unnötig zu sagen, wer es war.

Vor dem Cargo stellten wir uns an der nicht mehr allzu langen Schlange an. ,,So Ladies, jetzt sagt uns mal erst mal, wie ihr heißt.'', forderte Matze grinsend. Verlegen stellten wir uns vor. Nun würden wir tatsächlich die Namen aller erfahren. Neugierig blinzelte ich meine aufkommende Panik weg. ,,Coole Namen. Ich bin Matze. Das ist Kilian.'' Kilian nickte und fuhr fort. ,,Der kleine hier heißt Ichan.'' ,,Ich kann mich auch alleine vorstellen.'', meckerte der Bassist mit einem Akzent. Er grinste freundlich und sah die restlichen beiden an. ,,Hi, meine Name ist Adrian, ihr könnt mich auch Eypee nennen.'' Eypee? Dann machte das A.P. Ja doch Sinn. Fing sein Nachname also mit P an? Ich konnte nicht weiter nachdenken, denn jetzt würde die große Offenbarung kommen. ,,Tommy.'', sagte 'unser' Gitarrist schlicht und nickte. Seine Augen trafen kurz die meinen und ich lief bestimmt rot an.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

Bis hierhin habe ich geschrieben und kann mich nicht aufraffen weiter zumachen. Es sollte eigentlich darauf hinaus laufen, dass wir uns anfreunden, die zurück nach Berlin fahren und uns irgendwann einladen mal bei einem Konzert vorbeizuschauen. Das Happy End wäre dann eine Lovestory zwischen Tommy und mir und S und Adrian.


End file.
